Alphas and their mates
by abvamp
Summary: Some Alphas have trouble with their mates. Multifandom, slash, M/M don't like then please don't read it. M rated overall. This is the second part of my Were Verse.
1. And So It Begins

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter One: And So It Begins.  
Author: Aiden.  
Fandoms: For now NCIS/CSI/Criminal Minds/Cold Case.  
Pairings: None right now.  
Warnings: Supernatural, language.  
Raitings: FRT.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock girl!!!  
Author's note: This is the second part of my werewolf verse.

Washington DC-NCIS.

Tony was sitting at his desk observing McGee. He just couldn't picture McGee as a wolf. So McGee was a member of a werewolf pack. Who would have thought that? McGeek mated with a real life werewolf. Did that mean that McGee was a wolf, too?

When Gibbs had told him – no, ordered him - to go with him and McGee to Miami, he'd had no idea that he would end up in a house full of werewolves. And as a witness to torture. Tony shivered when ever he remembered the man's screams. _Barbarian_, he sneered as he scrunched his nose in distaste.

Upon their return, Gibbs had made it very clear to Tony that he was never to mention that Nick's pack was in Miami and what he'd witnessed there. Gibbs had made his forceful request while his eyes turned wolf-yellow and his canines peeked from behind his mouth. Tony had always known that Gibbs would protect his family, so he believed his boss when he threatened him with bodily harm.

Standing up, Tony walked over to McGee's desk. "So, probie, your friends, do they…?" he started to ask.

Tim just rolled his eyes, getting tired of Tony's questions. The other man hadn't shut up about the wolves since they'd gotten back two weeks ago.

"Tony," Gibbs barked as he walked up to them.

Tony turned around and smiled. "Yeah, boss?"

"Shut up," Gibbs growled. "And stop calling McGee probie. He could hurt you."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, right." When he glanced back at McGee, he saw the younger man's eyes glow yellow. Swallowing hard, Tony stammered. "You're like Gibbs."

"Yeah, I am," McGee answered with pride.

Before Tony could pepper McGee with questions, the elevator doors opened and two men stepped out. Tony recognized McGee's mate, but he was more interested in the other man, who was tall, dark and full of muscles in all the right place – a few of Tony's favorite things..

Tony watched them approach Gibbs and stopped in front of him. "Scotty, Morgan," Gibbs greeted them.

"Okay, I know the guy on the right is your mate," Tony whispered to Tim. "Who is the other guy?"

"He's the beta of the pack, Gibbs' right hand," Tim answered him quietly, even though he knew that the wolves' hearing would have picked up Tony's question.

McGee joined the small group. "Morgan," he shook the beta's hand. "How is the case going?" He moved closer to Scotty and discretely touched his hand. 'Hi, love,' he sent his mate.

Scotty looked into his mate's eyes. 'Missed you,' he replied.

"We wrapped up the case yesterday, but you know how it goes with the paperwork and stuff," Morgan replied. "I'm off for a few days." With his sensitive hearing, Morgan had picked up on the conversation between Tony and McGee. Glancing at Tony, Morgan looked back at Gibbs and raised his eyebrow. 'He knows?' he sent Gibbs.

'Yeah,' Gibbs sent back. 'And get this, he's Nick's mate.'

Surprised with Gibbs' revelation, Morgan suggested, "Okay, why don't we meet tonight at the mansion?" There was more to this story, and Morgan wanted to know all of the details, but this was not a topic for the office.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, good idea." He turned to Tony, and ordered. "I want you there, too."

"But, boss, why…" he whined, stopping when he saw Gibbs glare at him.

McGee walked by him. "Don't worry. You'll like them."

"Who?" Tony questioned.

Tim grinned. "The other members of the Gibbs' pack."

"Wait a minute," Tony started, raising his voice. "You all live together, like in a big house?" Tony could almost see the three men sleeping together in a big puppy pile. He didn't include Gibbs in the pile because that was just… Tony's brain stopped working for a second.

"Tony," Gibbs growled even louder this time.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony asked distracted, turned around to face Gibbs and saw three angry faces glaring back at him.

"Shut up," All three men hissed at him.

~.~

Miami - Wolfram Pack Mansion.

Nick paced the length of the library, too restless to sit down. Warrick, who was with him, sighed. "Nick, please sit down will you."

"I can't… I have to… damn." He sat down with a growl.

Warrick smiled as he watched Nick. The alpha had been acting like that for weeks, ever since he'd laid eyes on Tony DiNozzo. "What are you so nervous about? You found your mate. You should be happy," Warrick grinned.

Nick smirked at his brother. "He doesn't like us."

"It can't be that bad. Go to DC, talk to him," Warrick suggested.

"Yeah, right," Nick snorted. "Did you see his face when he witnessed the ritual?"

Warrick nodded, remembering the look of disgust and shock on Tony's face. It reminded Warrick of Don and Danny all over again. Another future mate who hated werewolves. "Well, it worked out well for Danny and Don, so you've got a chance."

"Yeah, Don came to me yesterday. He wanted to ask Danny to turn him." Nick smiled as he remembered the conversation. The young man had been nervous as hell when he'd requested an audience with Nick, waiting for Danny to be out on a run with Speed and Ryan.

Not knowing how to start the conversation, Don had hesitated, but after a few seconds, he'd loosened up and told Nick that he wanted to be like Danny, a werewolf.

Nick had explained the risks to Don: keeping it a secret, always being on the alert, the fear of someone finding out. When Don had agreed to the risks, Nick had given him his blessing and set about to arrange the ceremony. Don would be telling Danny tonight.

"You know, you can always kidnap him," Warrick suggested with a wolfish grin.

Nick stood and cocked his head sideways. "Mmhmm, now there's an idea."

"That's all it was, just an idea," Warrick said quickly, panicking a little when he noticed Nick seriously considering the idea.

"It's a good idea," Nick said, staring at Warrick for a few seconds.

Even though Nick was blocking his thoughts from Warrick, the beta still had a pretty good idea what the alpha was thinking. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Call the pilot and get the plane ready. We're going to DC," Nick commanded as he walked to the door. Opening it, he turned to face his brother. "We're bringing my mate home."

TBC.


	2. A Gathering Storm

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Two: A Gathering Storm.  
Fandom: CSI/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Parings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warnings: Supernatural, smut, language.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse.

As soon as they had boarded the plane, Speed dragged his mate with him towards the private bedroom at the end of the plane, mumbling something about hormone-crazed alphas. He was still pissed at Nick for just walking into their bedroom and demanding them to go with him to DC. Horatio had been in the process of giving his mate a mind-blowing.. uhh.. blowjob.

As soon as Speed had closed the door, he pushed Horatio on the bed. "Remind me to kill him when we get back to the mansion," he growled. Leaning forward, he kissed Horatio hard. "Now where were we?"

~.~

"You know that it is against the law, right?" Greg asked his leader.

Nick just snorted, not saying a word. He knew that his brothers thought he had lost his mind, but Tony was his mate, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just couldn't stand by and let him slip through his fingers.

He had seen it once before, a mate never claimed. In the end, the werewolf had taken his own life after his mate had refused him, and even tried to kill him.

Nick would never let that happen to him.

"You guys actually have a private plane?" Mac asked surprised.

"Every pack has one," Warrick answered.

Greg smiled at his lover. "When you live as long as most of us have," he shrugged, "well, you save some money."

Warrick looked at Nick. "Is this really something you want to do?" The beta was hoping for one last sanity check.

"Yes, it is," Nick answered firmly, leaving no room for any further discussion on the matter.

Shortly thereafter, the plane started to move, and in a few minutes, they were airborne. "I just hope this isn't going to bite us in the ass later," Warrick mumbled.

~.~

Horatio was straddling Speed's hips, kissing a trail down his broad chest. He felt his mate shudder and smiled, continuing his movements. He moved back up and kissed the tattoo over his heart. "Explain it to me?"

Speed looked at Horatio knowing what he meant. "Danny has a matching tattoo; it means we are blood brothers. I found him in the woods barely alive. He had been turned without consent, and I took him back to Miami," he explained.

Horatio moved his tongue over his chest and kissed the tattoo on his right side. "Ant this one?"

Speed grinned. "Well should be obvious, right? The wolf, representing what I am."

"Yes, I know. But this is a really angry wolf," Horatio stated, moving his tongue over the tattoo.

Moaning, Speed arched his back. "Oh…fuck…you," he stammered.

Horatio moved his tongue over Speed's left shoulder. "And this one?"

"My first blood hunt," Speed answered, getting hard... really hard.

"Mmhmm, I like this one, it's powerful." Horatio looked up smiling, kissing his mate's right shoulder. "I like this one, too."

"The symbol of the enforcer," Speed groaned when Horatio bit down on his shoulder.

Horatio moved his hand over Speed's right arm, "This one, like the one on your left shoulder, is a tribal tattoo right?" Horatio asked, moving his fingers over the tattoo on his lower arm.

"Yeah, that one I got the day I became a man," Speed stated.

Horatio looked up. "Alexx, told me that you were still just a cub when it happened."

"In her eyes, we all are still cubs," Speed answered, smiling.

"Okay, and now for the dragon on your back. It's magnificent," Horatio said admiringly.

"Well, the dragon is the symbol of our clan. That tattoo was given to me the day I became the pack enforcer. You should see Scotty's tattoo; it's a tiger." Speed cupped the back of Horatio's head and pulled him down, kissing him hard. "Now, enough with the talk, let's get down to business."

~.~

Ryan sat down opposite of Warrick. "You think this is such a good idea?"

"I don't know, Ryan," Warrick said frowning, "but from where I'm standing, Nick's already made up his mind."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he knows what he is doing," Ryan said, looking over to where Nick was sitting.

Warrick smirked. "He is an alpha werewolf running on hormones. He _doesn't_ know what he is doing, but I'm not going to tell him that. You know how we get when we're like that."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah, fighting everything and everyone that get's in our way."

"Is it always like this?" Mac asked his mate.

Greg grinned evilly. "Pretty much. Luckily for Speed, Danny and me, you guys didn't put up much of a fight. Even Don was eager to give in quickly after he realized that Danny was his mate."

"Is it different for Nick?" Mac watched the alpha leader, who seemed to be on edge.

"Oh, yeah. He could feel Tony's disgust with him after he witnessed the ritual," Greg answered.

Mac shrugged. "Well, I didn't like it either," he confessed.

"Yeah, I know, but the pull between us was already there. You felt it, too, and that was a good thing. Nick feels the pull but he is sure Tony doesn't. And Tony's dislike of Nick and the pack will make it harder to convince him that he is Nick's mate," Greg explained.

"And his reluctance pulls at Nick stronger than it would normally?" Mac guessed.

Greg smiled at his lover. "You're a quick learner."

"Well," Mac said, leaning forward and kissing his mate. "I have a great teacher."

Greg sighed, looking at his alpha. "I just hope Tony will answer the pull."

"What happens if he doesn't answer it or if he fights it?" Mac asked.

"The last time that happened, the werewolf took his own life; he couldn't live without his mate," Greg answered, fear evident in his voice.

TBC.


	3. Confrontations

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Three: Confrontations.  
Fandom: CSI/CSI Miami/CSI New York/NCIS.  
Parings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Nick/Tony.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT.  
Warnings: Supernatural  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse.

Relaxing back in his seat, Warrick stared at Nick and sighed. "You've got to call Gibbs before we land." The beta knew that the alpha was aware of his responsibilities before entering another alpha's territory, but Nick had been so distracted with the mate issue, that he felt like he should remind him anyway.

"I know," Nick said. Rubbing his eyes, he felt caged in and anxious, knowing he'd feel like that until he could be near his mate. "Could you do it, please?" Nick asked his beta.

A little farther back, Mac looked at his mate. "Why does Warrick have to call Gibbs?"

"Because we can't enter another alpha's territory without their permission. It would be seen as a sign of aggression and disrespect," Greg said, grinning. "You could start a war that way." Greg cupped Mac's face gently and kissed him. He couldn't get over how happy he was with his mate.

"But I thought they were friends?" Mac asked when they separated. He was still confused.

"They are," Greg said. "But that doesn't mean they wouldn't fight each other to defend their territory and their pack."

Leaning into Greg's caress, Mac thought about what his mate was saying, worried because he knew what Nick's ultimate goal was. "So, is Nick really going to kidnap Tony then?" Mac asked, looking at Nick.

"Well," Greg hesitated, "maybe they'll come to an agreement first."

"And if they don't?" Mac prompted.

Biting his lip, Greg replied nervously, "Then Nick will do anything to get his mate, even kidnapping."

Frowning, Mac replied. "That's just crazy."

"No, that's tradition," Warrick explained, walking over to them.

Mac looked shocked. "Tradition? As in 'it's happened before'?"

"Yep," Greg giggled. "Ed's mate."

"Ed?" Mac asked, not sure who they were talking about.

"Yeah, they work together at the Strategic Response Unit. Sam Braddock was Ed Lane's mate, only Sam didn't know it. When Sam found out Ed _wanted_ him, he almost quit the unit because he wasn't gay and didn't want to work with a guy who thought he was hot."

"How did they resolve it?" Mac asked, curious. They guys from SRU were a little nutty to begin with. How did one go about convincing one of them they were mated to a wolf _and_ gay?

Greg grinned. "Ed kidnapped Sam and showed him the benefits of having a werewolf mate."

Warrick rolled his eyes at Greg's romantic version of the story. "Well, he did kidnap Sam, but it took Ed another six months before he could finally claim Sam as his own."

"So, if Tony doesn't agree to be his mate, Nick will just kidnap him?" Mac was still a little freaked out by the whole concept, part of him not believing what he was hearing.

"Yep, that pretty much covers it," Greg said, smiling evilly.

~.~

As soon as the group exited the NCIS building, Tony noticed four tough-looking men approach and surround Gibbs immediately. They looked like bodyguards – and the kind nobody wants to mess with... which probably made them very good at their job.

Tony wondered if these men always followed Gibbs around when he left NCIS or if today was a special occasion.

Once their group was shielded, one of the men spoke into a walkie-talkie and two black SUV came around the corner, stopping directly in front of them. Another two big, intimidating men stepped out of the vehicles and opened the back doors.

Without a thought, Gibbs and Morgan walked over to the first one, while McGee and Scotty got into the second one. Not sure who to follow, Tony stayed where he was.

"Tony, come with us," Tim called out.

Shrugging, Tony walked over to them and sat next to Tim in the back seat. "Okay, what is going on?" he asked.

"The pack has caught wind of threats against Gibbs," Scotty explained.

McGee sighed. "And not the human kind."

"Wait, wolves?" Tony looked at them, alarmed.

"Yep, stinking rogues," Scotty spit out, growling deep in his throat.

Tony was confused. "But I thought you guys could kill them?" he said, shuddering as he had vivid flashbacks to Miami.

"Yeah, we can, but they're usually hired by hunters. So, while we can fight a bunch of rogues, a group of hunters is another story," Scotty said solemnly.

"You remember Speed, right?" McGee asked Tony.

Tony nodded. He would never forget the look of vicious pleasure on the enforcer's face as he meticulously skinned the rogue alive. Shivering, he whispered, "Yeah, I do."

"He was almost killed when he was attacked by four hunters. That's how he lost the use of his left eye. Later, the hunters paid with their lives, but now you have an idea how strong a group of them can be." Scotty looked at Tony with fire in his eyes. "They were able to take down an enforcer, and that almost never happens."

' Scotty, we need to make a detour,' Morgan's voice came through the walkie-talkie Scotty had in his hand.

"Okay," he replied, "where are we going?"

'The airport. Warrick just called. Nick is paying us a visit.'

Looking away from Tony, McGee tried really hard not to smile. He had a pretty good idea of what would bring the Wolfram pack to their city. When he could control his expression, he turned back. "It's always nice when friends visit," he said calmly.

When another black SUV passed them by, Tony looked surprised. There had been another car following him? How could he have missed that?

When they arrived at a small airport in the middle of a rural area, the four guards from earlier, came out of nowhere and opened their car doors. As soon as they'd cleared the vehicles, the drivers took off. Tony watched as Gibbs entered a small hanger flanked by his beta, enforcer and the four guards.

Knowing his friend, McGee warned Tony. "No matter what you see, don't say a word – now or ever."

"What? Why not?" Tony asked, becoming a little irritated that _his_ probie was giving _him_ orders.

"Since you are human and not bonded with a werewolf, you have no rank or power. You are considered the weakest of us," McGee simply stated.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony smirked inwardly. _We'll see about that, probie._

Walking behind Gibbs and his entourage, Tony noticed how the other people in the building quickly got out of the way of their small group. Tony had to admit that the four guys protecting Gibbs were very fierce; they dressed in black, and they're expressions and demeanour clear indicating that they would gladly kill you without even flinching.

When Tony saw another group approach, he noticed that Nick was flanked by Warrick and Speed, while Horatio, Greg, Ryan and Mac walked behind them.

Gibbs stopped and waited until Nick was before him. Silence reigned as the two alphas sized each other. Tony remembered seeing something on TV, where two predators watched and waited, wondering who would make the first move.

"I thought they were friends," Tony whispered into McGee's ear.

McGee smirked for a second before his face became impassive again. "What did I tell you?"

"This is ridiculous," Tony snorted and rolling his eyes.

Before Tony knew what was happening, Scotty was next to him, growling in his ear. "If you say one more word, I'm going to have you for breakfast."

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded quickly. "Okay," he croaked out.

"Nick, it's good to see you," Gibbs said formally, breaking the silence.

Nick smiled at Gibbs. "Good to see you, too." He looked over Gibbs shoulder and saw his mate standing a few feet away. He knew he was giving himself away to Gibbs, but he couldn't help it. His whole body was attuned to seeking out his mate.

When Tony felt someone staring at him, he looked up and straight into Nick's intense gaze. He watched as the alpha broke away from his group and approached him.

"Hello, Tony," Nick said in a smooth voice.

"Uhm…hi," he stammered, glancing quickly at Scotty. He didn't want to piss off the enforcer anymore than he had to.

At his mate's greeting, Nick moved closer, invading Tony's personal space. "How have you been?" Nick's voice was smooth and silky.

"Uhh…fine," Tony said blinking. Why was the alpha singling him out? What did Nick want with him? Still keeping a close eye on the other man, Tony saw Nick licking his lips, his eyes darkening in passion. This surprised Tony. Was the alpha flirting with him?

"Good, didn't want you to feel left out," Nick said, grinning at him.

Damn, Tony thought, his heart pounding. Nick was flirting with him. Creeped out by the alpha's strange behaviour, Tony backed away, bumping into McGee. Forgetting every warning he'd been given, Tony turned around quickly and practically ran down the large hallway and out of the building. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall of the building, his thoughts chaotic as he considered the ramifications of what had happened inside that building. Tony couldn't believe it, but that… that beast had been flirting with him.

"You're okay?" McGee asked, walking up to him.

"I'm…" Drowning under a sense of horror, Tony rubbed his neck. "He flirted with me," he whispered, shivering.

McGee grinned. "I know."

"That isn't funny," Tony growled between clenched teeth.

"Come on, Tony. I know your bi so you can't have a problem with a man flirting with you." McGee tried to reason with his friend.

"Yeah, but he is one of you," Tony spat out, disgust evident in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" McGee asked him, hoping that Tony's choice of words had been accidental.

Tony glared at him. "You know… a werewolf." When McGee didn't say anything, Tony rolled his eyes. "Your friend, _Speed_," he said sarcastically, "tortured a guy, remember? He ate his heart and so did Nick."

"So," McGee said slowly, "you don't like us because we are werewolves? And in your eyes, that makes us beasts?" McGee asked him, fascinated with this turn of events.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Then you've got a problem," McGee replied, grinning wickedly.

Tony looked at McGee confused. "Why do I have a problem? I work with you and Gibbs. Don't ask me to be friends with _him_, and everything will be okay."

"That's not it," McGee explained. "You are Nick's mate."

TBC.


	4. Reluctant Mates

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Four: Reluctant Mates.  
Fandom: CSI/CSI Miami/CSI New York/NCIS/Cold Case.  
Parings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Nick/Tony, Scotty/McGee.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT.  
Warnings: Supernatural, angst  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl *grins* I'm rubbing off on you, I like it.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse.

"No! No way! Tell me you're joking!" Tony barked, narrowing his eyes at McGee.

Shocked at Tim's pronouncement that he was Nick's mate, Tony dearly hoped that McGee was pulling his leg. There was no way that the fates hated him that much.

Grinning evilly, McGee shook his head. "Nope, no joke." When he saw that Tony was truly alarmed, McGee asked softly, "Don't you feel the pull?"

"What pull?" Tony asked, confused. No bothering to wait for McGee's response, he continued. "This is crazy. I'm nobody's mate!" Tony shook his head as anger and disgust raged through his body. "And he can't make me!" he snarled.

"But I can," Gibbs said forcefully as he and his two bodyguards approached Tony and McGee

Tony opened his mouth to protest.

Getting in Tony's face, Gibbs hissed in warning. "Not a word. Is that clear? We will discuss this at the mansion."

Tony had never felt so angry and hopeless. He didn't understand why everyone jumped when Gibbs made a declaration, but he would not be bowing to him on this.

"Boss…you…I'm," Tony stammered, but stopped when Scotty glared at him, licking his lips and showing his canines. Stepping back at the predatory look on the enforcer's face, Tony had the feeling that Scotty would be a bad enemy to have if you got on his bad side, and he, for one, did not want to find out just how dangerous the enforcer could be.

Standing next to Tony, Tim snickered quietly. "Don't worry, Tony. He's really just a big puppy."

Raising an eyebrow, Tony snorted but kept quiet. Big puppy.. _right_… The enforcer looked more like an overgrown hellhound.

"Get in the car, Tony," Gibbs ordered as he walked towards his SUV with Morgan and Nick trailing behind him. The rest of the guests moved towards the additional SUV's, which had driven up while they'd been inside the building.

As soon as Tony was seated in the car with McGee and Scotty, they took off. "Okay, how you guys do it?" Tony asked, asking questions as a way to quell his nervousness. "Those other cars weren't there when we got here."

McGee grinned. "I'd tell you, Tony, but then I'd have to kill you."

Rolling his eyes, Tony smirked. "Very funny, Probie."

"This is a private airfield," Scotty informed him, answering his question calmly. "Only pack planes are allowed to land here."

"The people who work here know what you are?" Tony asked, curious.

McGee shook his head. "No, they just think we're very rich - which, by the way, we are. There are several 'weres' working here, but that's more to keep an eye for suspicious behavior. The majority of the employees here are human."

Tiring quickly of the chit-chat, Tony brought up the topic that most concerned him right then. "Going back to the mate thing, that was a joke right?" Tony asked, for once, very happy to be the butt of someone's joke.

Taking pity on Tony, McGee laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, Tony, it is very true. You are Nick's mate."

"But how…I can't…He's a _werewolf_," Tony stammered, trying desperately to understand what McGee was saying despite the impeding sense of doom creeping up his spine.

"Yeah, so?" Scotty snorted. "Do you have a problem with that?"

That arrogance rankled Tony. "Uhm…well let me think," he said sarcastically. "Yeah!"

Scotty rolled his eyes at Tony's immaturity. Nick would have his hands full with that one as his mate. Scotty sincerely wished him luck. "And why is that? You've seen Horatio and Mac? They are mated to pack wolves, and they're very happy." When it occurred to him that there was a pairing missing, he turned to McGee. "Why didn't Don and Danny come with them?"

With a soft smile on his face, McGee explained, "According to Warrick, there's going to be a 'Fooillagh Deill' at the Wolfram pack."

"Really? So Don wants to become a wolf, huh?" Scotty grinned. "Nice. Danny must be ecstatic."

Tired of being surrounded by wolf-happy idiots, Tony snarled, "Who in his right mind wants to be a wolf?"

"Someone who wants to spend the rest of his life with his mate," Tim replied shortly, annoyed until he looked at his mate, love shining in his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at their silent communication, Tony looked at McGee. "Wait a minute, he made you one?" he asked pointing in Scotty's direction.

Smiling, Tim nodded his head. "Yep, four years ago, and I haven't regretted a minute of it."

"You must be _absolutely_ out of your mind," Tony scoffed.

"Just wait until you mate with Nick. I bet you'll want it, too," McGee said, trying to sound reassuring.

Tony snorted. "There is _no way_ in hell that I would let myself be mated to that … _barbarian_." Wondering if Gibbs could actually make him accept Nick as a mate, Tony decided to get away from the mansion and the pack at the first opportunity.

Confused at Tony's childish reaction, Scotty tried to explain. Maybe if the other man understood the significance of being an Alpha's mate, he'd feel better about it. "It's an honor to be an alpha's mate, Tony," Scotty said. "There are many that would give up material possessions and other pack members in exchange for such an honor."

Before Tony could reply with some rude comment, the car stopped suddenly and Tony got his first glimpse of the 'mansion'. "_Wow_," he said. "That's a real mansion."

"Yeah, every pack around the country has one," Scotty explained to Tony as they exited the car.

"What do you mean 'every pack'?" Tony followed the enforcer out of the car. "How many packs are there?"

"Not entirely sure," Speed said, walking up to them, "But main packs like ours and Gibbs', there are about a thousand."

"A…a thousand?" Tony replied, shocked at the idea of that many werewolves running around loose at any given time. "Here in the US? And what exactly does that mean - a main pack?"

Gibbs caught the end of Tony's question as he approached his own pack members. "Let's do this inside," Gibbs ordered and continued on his way up the steps to the front door.

Everyone turned to follow Gibbs. As soon as they were all inside, Gibbs turned around to face them. "Va'ôhtama, welcome my friends."

Amused at his Gibbs' behaving so civilly, Tony snorted quietly. "Yeah right?"

"What was that?" Gibbs asked him, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

Blushing, Tony said, "Uhm, nothing boss." While Gibbs continued talking, he looked around the room they were in. If possible, the inside was even more impressive than the outside. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, as if someone was staring at him intently. Turning around, Tony looked straight into Nick's heated brown eyes. _Damn_.

When Nick began walking towards him, Tony swallowed hard, wishing he was anywhere but here.

Happy since he'd gotten close to his mate in the airport, Nick let his eyes wander over his mate's body, the pull of his mate coursing through his body, causing him to feel euphoric. "Mmhmm, you look hot," he said quietly, even though he knew that the others would pick up his words with their sensitive hearing.

Shivering at the intensity of the alpha's stare, Tony looked away, breaking off the eye contact. For a moment, he didn't know whether to be flattered or angry at Nick's aggressive behavior. Self-preservation made him keep his mouth shut.

Nick grinned wickedly at his mate. "What? No clever come back?" The desire to step closer and take in the scent of his mate almost overwhelmed his common sense.

Angry with the other man's taunting, Tony whirled to face him and sneered. "What do you want me to say? Tim here says that I am your mate. Well, I got news for you, you barba-…"

"Tony!" Gibbs bellowed, his voice thundering through the room. "Stop right there before you say something I will make you regret later. That is no way to talk to a visiting alpha who is a guest in my home."

Enjoying the riled heat in Tony's eyes, Nick smiled. _Good_, his mate was feisty. He would need to be if he intended to keep up with him and his pack. "Leave him be, Gibbs," Nick said softly, not taking his eyes off his beloved mate. "I can handle him." And what fun that would be.

"I know you can, Nick," Gibbs said firmly. Glaring at Tony, he continued, "but he needs to show some respect."

Moving even closer to Tony, Nick leant forward and whispered in his ear. "You are my mate. And you better not forget it." Stepping back, he ran the back of one finger down Tony's cheek, causing his mate to shiver with arousal. Satisfied that his mate was not indifferent to him, Nick turned around and strolled away, years of command and authority evident with ever step he took. "Gibbs, we need to talk."

With one last glare at Tony, Gibbs nodded. "This way," he said, pointing down a hallway. Nick and Gibbs walked ahead towards his office, followed by Warrick, Morgan, Scotty and Speed.

Closing his eyes after that intense exchange, Tony asked nervously, "What is going to happen?"

Tim grinned. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

~.~

That night, Tony kept tossing and turning in the strange bed, unable to fall asleep. No one had mentioned his status as Nick's mate during the remainder of the evening, but for Tony, it was a like a black cloud hanging over his head.

He still couldn't believe what was going on. He… _mated_ to a werewolf… and a barbaric, domineering _alpha_. That was just ridiculous. Maybe if it had been someone like Morgan, he'd might be willing to give in; Gibbs' beta was sex on legs.

Not that Nick was bad looking, Tony reflected, he was just a little pushy. Scratch that… way too pushy.

Lost in thought, Tony didn't realize he wasn't alone until it was too late. Before he knew what was happening, someone covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. He struggled but it was futile. In seconds, his vision blurred and his movements became sluggish.

Waiting for a few seconds, Greg snickered softly. "He's out cold."

"Let's get him to the car," Speed whispered, trying to keep everyone on track.

Wrapping him up in the bedsheets, Warrick took his legs. "Speed, take his shoulders."

Looking at the beta, Greg frowned lightly and asked. "You think Ryan will hate us for leaving him here with Gibbs?" It was clear that the blond was not happy by Nick's orders.

Speed rolled his eyes at Greg's concern. "Naah, not after he finds out that Gibbs is his mate. You know how that works, Greg. How dense can you be?"

"Guys, can we discuss that later?" Warrick snapped, becoming a little impatient with their chit-chat. "I want him tucked away on the plane before he wakes up."

"Okay, let's go." Greg opened the door and they stepped into the lit hallway.

Gibbs watched from his doorway. Nick stood next to him. "Good luck," Gibbs told his friend, giving him a hug.

"I wish there had been another way," Nick said sighing, "but he would never have gone with me willingly."

Gibbs laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"Good luck with your mate," Nick smile, looking a little sad at having to leave his pack mate with the other alpha. "Don't worry he will feel it, soon."

"I hope you right," Gibbs said wistfully, looking towards the room he knew his mate was using.

After a final goodbye, Gibbs, flanked by Morgan and Scotty, watched his friends walk down the stairs and left the house. "I hope you right," he whispered, his thoughts upstairs with his sleeping mate.

Woken up by a rush of strong emotions from his pack mates, Ryan stood by the window of his bedroom, forehead pressed against the glass, watching his alpha and pack mates drive off without him.

Accepting his alpha's decision, Ryan knew there had to be a good reason why his pack had left him behind … But watching them leave like that, without even saying goodbye… that made his heart ache.

He knew that Speed was in good hands now and didn't need his help anymore. Greg and Danny where happy, too… but he would still miss them all terribly.

Ryan really hoped there was a good reason for leaving him in a strange place, with a strange alpha…

Watching as the SUVs red brake lights disappeared into the dead of night, he sighed. Whatever the reason was, he knew that he would find out soon… very soon.

TBC.


	5. Taking His Place

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Five: Taking His Place.  
Author: Aiden.  
Fandoms: CSI/NCIS/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Nick/Tony, Danny/Don.  
Warnings: Supernatural, language, angst, hurt/comfort.  
Raitings: FRT 13  
Summary: Nick finally gets his mate.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock girl!!!  
Author's note: Okay I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter.

The first thing Tony noticed when he regained consciousness was that his bed was moving. Why was his bed moving? Looking around, he found himself staring straight into Nick's eyes.

"Ah, good. You're awake," Nick said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Shocked and surprised, Tony reared back in the bed. "What the fuck!" he yelled. Unfortunately, that was a big mistake; his head felt like it was going to explode from the loud noise he'd made. Sitting up gingerly, he sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"You're on a plane to Miami," Nick answered as he stood up and got closer to Tony. "I can get you something for the headache."

"What did you do to me?" Tony hissed, standing up and backing away.

Nick moved closer, pinning Tony between the wall and his body. Sensuously, he moved his finger over Tony's lips, happy to touch his mate. "Shhht, everything will be alright."

Looking down at Nick, Tony frowned, wondering if the alpha had lost his mind, "Alright?! I want to go home. Now!" Tony wished his voice sounded stronger than he felt.

"I can't do that," Nick said gently. "Gibbs and I made a trade. You for Ryan." Smiling at his good fortune, Nick moved his finger over the younger man's cheek. Taking a deep breath, he sighed contentedly at the scent of his mate. Nick could hardly wait to lick and taste his mate's delicious body. His mouth watered with anticipation.

"He did what?" Tony asked faintly. "Gibbs would never do something like that." Even as Tony said it, he remembered Gibbs' harsh words and manner since Nick had arrived in DC. Whatever he'd grown to expect from 'his boss' had changed drastically when he'd met the Gibbs-the-alpha.

Frightened by the other man's confidence and certainty, Tony tried to get away from Nick, pushing ineffectually at his shoulders. Unfortunately, the alpha didn't budge, making it obvious that he was much stronger than Tony despite being shorter.

"Well, he did." Nick smiled at him. "Ryan is his mate and you are mine. So I would say that was a fair trade."

"I'm not your mate!" Tony yelled, suddenly realizing that his precarious situation was a lot worse than the steady pounding in his head.

Nick just smiled and leaned forward. "Oh, but you are." Closing his eyes momentarily, Nick smiled with seductively. "Can't you feel the pull?" he whispered seductively. Leaning in, he slid his tongue over Tony's lips, shivering with arousal at the taste of his mate. "You are mine," Nick said against his lips

Caught up in the heat and sensuality of Nick's caress, Tony's breath hitched and a shiver ran down his spine. He struggled to remember that he wasn't buying any of this nonsense; he was no one's mate, and especially not to a werewolf's.

Despite that, Tony couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips when Nick moved his hand down and rubbed his jean-covered cock. Panicking, he tried to push Nick off him, desperate to get away from the bliss coursing through his veins. "Let me go!"

Nick heard Tony's harsh words, but he could tell his mate was aroused, his scent filtering through him like an expensive drug, tempting him to disregard the protests and show his mate just how good it would be between them. However, Nick knew that pushing Tony too far, too quickly would only serve to make his mate fear him. And that was the last thing Nick wanted.

"Okay," Nick said, backing off. "I'll leave you for now, but I _will_ have you soon." With that parting threat, he walked over to the door and opened it. "You'll only be able to deny me and yourself for so long. Sooner or later, you'll give in…" Walking out, he closed the door behind him.

Tony stared at the door for long minutes. He wished he could argue and swear that he'd never give into the alpha, but his throbbing erection was a harsh reminder of just how weak he really was in the presence of _that_ determined alpha… and mate.

~.~

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by Danny and Don. The young detective looked tired but sated, and Danny was grinning from ear to ear.

"I gather everything went well?" Nick asked Danny, even though he could already smell something different about Don. Aside from having the Danny's scent all over him, Nick smirked, he smelled like pack.

Danny nodded and wrapped an arm around Don. "Yeah, everything went great. So, when can we have the ceremony?"

"In a couple days, okay?" Nick laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny nodded. Looking at the tall, handsome man standing behind their alpha, Danny greeted him with his usual smile. "Welcome home," he said, smiling at the nervous man. "Relax, we're not going to eat you."

Hanging back, Tony looked around the hallway, taking in everything he saw. He watched an older man approach them. "Damn," Tony muttered, sounding disgusted.

"What?" Danny asked, trying to figure out what had set Tony off.

Tony pointed towards Gil. "He was there that day, when that man was tortured."

"Welcome home, Nick," Gil greeted his alpha. Turning his gaze on Tony, he saw that the young man was very nervous. He felt Tony's reluctance and apprehension, and realized that he would much rather be anywhere but at the mansion. "Welcome to your new home. You are one of us now. You are our brother."

Wondering how Nick was taking his mate's fear, Gil looked at Nick. He could tell right away that the alpha was relaxed and happy. Their leader finally had his mate by his side. Sensing something _off_ about Tony, Gil sincerely hoped that he would not break Nick's heart.

" Do you really think Ryan is going to be okay?" Gil asked Nick, worried about leaving a pack member behind, even if he'd been left with his mate.

Nick smiled. "I know he will."

"I hope you're right," Gil mused. "I hope they come to an understanding soon.. for their sake."

"Yeah, and knowing Gibbs, he won't give up until he has him in his bed and tied to the bedposts," Greg snarked, looking at Mac with a leer. "Speaking of bedposts," he said, taking Mac's hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. "See you guys later."

"I hope Mac can keep up with him," Nick said, shaking his head and smiling as the couple walked away.

Gazing at his own mate, Nick said softly, "Why don't I show you our room." He laid a hand on Tony's lower back and guided him up the stairs. At the end of the hall, Nick opened massive double doors. Stepping back, he allowed Tony to enter first.

It didn't take Tony long to figure out that this was the master suite - Nick's bedroom. Looking around, Tony was busy taking it all in until he felt Nick invaded his personal space. If Nick thought that putting him in here was all it took to get him to submit, he had another thing coming. No matter how attracted he was to the other man, there was no way he was going to tie himself to the wolf for life… and Tony had no misconceptions on that end… any mating or bonding would be for life.

Taking a step back, he squared off against the alpha. "No more getting close and touching or kissing," he said firmly, making sure that Nick understood his position clearly.

Nick growled in frustration. Being near his mate but not allowed to touching him was going to drive him crazy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. He knew that he could never bring himself to force Tony to mate with him. He would have to figure some other way to get his mate to accept him.

Reluctantly, he looked at his mate. "Fine. I will keep my distance but you will sleep here with me," when Tony opened his mouth to protest, Nick held his hand up. "You can have the bed."

Narrowing his gaze, Tony looked at the alpha, trying to figure out if this was a trick for him to let his guard down. But when Nick got undressed and put a pillow and a blanket on the floor, Tony started to relax a little.

Stripping down to shorts and a t-shirt, Tony climbed onto the big, four poster bed, sinking into the heavenly mattress. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Nick walked around the room, locking up for the night. Tony couldn't help but look at Nick's broad chest, and admire the tattoos. On the left side of his chest, the alpha had a tattoo of a dragon covering most of his torso. On the right side, he had a wolf tattoo on his chest and his arms were covered by several tribal tattoos.

"Get some sleep," Nick said to Tony in a gentle voice. Switching off the lights, Nick lied down on his makeshift pallet next to the bed and got comfortable.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tony asked skeptically, eyeing the hard wooden floor.

Nick gazed up at his mate, inwardly happy that he was worried about his comfort. "I've slept in worse places," he reassured Tony. "I'll be fine."

Satisfied with the answer, Tony closed his eyes and sighed. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was how he would make Gibbs suffer, painfully and slowly.

~.~

Several days later, Tony woke up one morning and saw that Nick wasn't next to him on the floor. Lifting his head, he looked around the room until he spotted the alpha outside on the balcony. He stepped out of the bed and walked up to him, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Nick's lips were moving, like he was chanting or praying. He didn't want to eavesdrop but his curiosity got the best of him. He crept closer until he could hear what the alpha was saying.

"Arnou hear my prayer,

I am man, I am wolf.

I am feared by many, loved by few.

I don't know where I'm coming from,

Some say I am from the Gods, some say I am from the Devil.

My ancestors have roamed this world a thousand years before me,

and I will roam this world a thousand years to come.

I am not a beast nor a monster,

I only fight and kill to defend my brothers, my family.

To protect the defenseless.

When I mate it is for life.

I become one soul, one heart with my mate,

I will defend my mate with my life,

I will even die for my mate.

I will raise my children to be strong wolves, soldiers, warriors,

to defend hour honor and our beliefs.

I am immortal, I cannot die.

I am man, I am wolf."

Awed by the power and promise he'd heard in Nick's words, Tony walked back to the bed silently and climbed back in.

Several times in the last few days, he'd seen examples of Nick's kindness towards his pack; caring for the less fortunate, discipline those in need of it, laughing and chatting with everyone, young and old alike. It had been dawning on Tony that Nick embodied many of the qualities he respected and admired in leaders. It was never enough to just have power; one had to know how to balance it with kindness and respect. Nick certainly did that and more.

Everyone in the pack loved and respected Nick…

Even with him, Nick's courting had been loving and fun, despite a few isolated growls of frustration when Tony wouldn't give in completely.

To some degree, Tony couldn't tell if the rest of the pack was happy that he was Nick's mate or they were acting on Nick's orders. All he knew was that everyone went out of their way to welcome him and include him in their daily routine, showing Tony the respect reserved for the alpha's mate, but not so distant that he felt left out. Every day, it was a little bit harder for Tony to remember that this was not his family… his pack. Maybe that sense of community and closeness was what drew humans and wolves to the packs. Who didn't want to be surrounded by loyal, happy family members?

As the days had passed, Tony could always count on finding Nick somewhere nearby. The alpha never stopped gazing at him as if he were something precious to be cherished and cared for. Several times a day, Nick would step up to him to chat about mundane pack issues, always soliciting Tony's opinion as if it truly mattered to him.

Nick's little touches and caresses always left Tony hard and aroused. At first, he'd wondered if Nick was doing it on purpose, trying to weaken his defenses until he'd noticed that Nick almost did it subconsciously, like being close to Tony and not touching him was unimaginable.

Every night, he went to sleep wondering why he kept fighting his feelings for Nick. And it was not just about the sex, even though he suspected that would be fantastic. Rather, Tony was tired of fighting his desire to be Nick's mate in truth. He knew that he could earn a place for himself here, that he could be good for the pack… just as the pack was already good for him.

Hearing Nick's morning prayer had driven home the fact that Nick was not the beast he'd accused him of being. What little resistance had been left, evaporated under the onslaught of family and community, of rightness and belonging.

When Tony heard Nick return from the balcony, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Nick smiled. He knew that Tony had been standing close as he prayed to Arnou, like he did every morning.

"I know you're awake," Nick said to his mate, feeling blessed to have him so close.

Opening his eyes, Tony blushed at having been caught spying on Nick. "I'm sorry," he whispered, suddenly feeling shy in front of his teasing mate.

Taking a chance that Tony wouldn't reject him out of hand, Nick moved closer and climbed onto the bed next to his mate.

"It's okay, don't worry." Watching as Tony gazed at him from behind lashes, Nick cupped the back of his mate's head and pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

Their first kiss… Nick wanted to jump for joy as he felt Tony responding to him voluntarily.

This was better than anything he had imagined. Wondering if his mate wanted more, Nick deepened the kiss, letting his heat and arousal wash over both of them.

Tony moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting the wave of emotions roll over him. He felt something stir in his guts, wondering if that was the 'pull' Nick always had been talking about these last few days. When they separated, Tony smiled, his expression a bit dreamy. "I felt it," he whispered to Nick.

Understanding how wonderful it felt to sense your mate for the first time, Nick returned the smile. "I knew you would."

Seeing Nick in a different light, Tony felt his resistance melt. The urge to feel his mate naked overwhelmed him. Lying flat on his back, Tony kicked off the covers and reached out a hand to Nick, urging his mate closer.

Nick could hardly believe the acceptance and desire he saw on his mate's face. As his pulse raced, Nick took off his pants quickly before he stretched out next to his mate and slowly started to undress Tony.

Cupping his face tenderly, Nick kissed his lips and whispered, "I want to make you mine forever."

Gazing at the love in Nick's eyes, Tony felt more confident than he had since he'd met the enigmatic alpha. "Make me yours."

TBC.


	6. Surrendering

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Six: Surrendering.  
Fandom: CSI/NCIS.  
Parings: Nick/Tony.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warnings: Supernatural, slash, language.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse.

Straddling Tony's body, Nick sat back and moved his hands up and down Tony's body, feeling the heat radiating from his lover's body. Leaning forward, he caged Tony in and licked his lips before taking his lover's mouth in a heated, passionate kiss.

Arching into Nick's kiss, Tony moaned, cupping the back of Nick's head, wanting this pleasure to go on forever.

Panting, they separated, and Tony whimpered softly against Nick's wet, slick lips.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere," Nick whispered. Shifting lower, Nick kissed Tony's neck and throat, his tongue moving sensuously over his lover's earlobe.

"You're mine now," Nick growled, his voice coming out raspy and commanding.

The younger man shivered as Nick's breath gently fanned over his cheek. His body felt like it was on fire. Where ever Nick's skin touched his, he felt the heat brand him, etching the alpha's possession into every cell. Desperate to feel Nick's mouth all over his body, Tony readily agreed to the alpha's claim.

"Yeah…all…yours," he panted as Nick shifted down, sinking his sharp teeth into Tony's shoulder, leaving his mark.

Tasting his mate's blood, Nick smiled and licked his lips. He was so glad that he found his soul, his heart… his mate. Continuing his exploration, Nick moved lower and flipped his tongue over Tony's right nipple until it became rigid and sensitive.

"Nick," Tony moaned, his hands tightening on the bed sheets.

Hearing his mate's pleas, Nick moved his tongue over to the other nipple, repeating his tortuous licks. Following Tony's happy trail with his tongue, Nick bit his lover's navel gently, then bathed it with long, silky licks.

Heat raced up and down Tony's spine, making him feel as if his body was no longer his own. Running urgent fingers through Nick's soft hair, Tony begged, "Nick.. stop teasing... hurry up... _fuck me already_."

Nick snickered at the fervor in Tony's voice. "Really?" He teased his mate. "You think you're ready for that… _sweetheart_?"

"Oh…fuck," Tony panted, closing his eyes and arching his back in ecstasy when Nick started to lick the pre-cum of off the head of his hard and throbbing cock. Tony trembled under the onslaught of Nick's skillful loving. "You're… killing… shit."

Wrapping his hands around Tony's hot, silky prick, Nick stroked his lover, eliciting moans and whimpers that sounded like the sweetest music to him. When Tony bucked his hips upwards, moaning, Nick snickered, "You like that?"

Biting his lip, Tony could only nod, speechless and panting. As his body heated up, Tony didn't think he would be able to hold on much longer.

Smelling the spike in pheromones racing through Tony's body, Nick speed up his stroking, taking his cue from his lover. Gazing at Tony's face, Nick took in the flushed cheeks, bright eyes and rosy lips; he felt his heart swell with love and pride at the realization that his mate trusted him with his heart and body. Caressing Tony's ear with his lips, Nick whispered lovingly, "Come for me."

Hearing Nick's voice, feeling the heat of his mouth on his ear, Tony let go. "_Oh… fuck…Nick_," he screamed coming all over Nick's hands.

Nick continued to kiss and caress Tony, comforting and petting his mate as the younger man shuddered and panted. After a few minutes, Tony grabbed Nick's hand and brought it to his mouth. Staring into Nick's beautiful brown eyes, Tony slowly started to lick Nick's fingers clean. Putting Nick's middle finger in his mouth, Tony sucked on it, giving the alpha an obscene show.

"Tony," Nick moaned, feeling each draw from Tony's mouth all the way down to his cock.

Tony looked at him between half closed eyes and smiled wickedly.

Leaning down, Nick kissed his mate's mouth, tasting the richness of Tony's essences on his lover's lips. "Are you ready for me?" he asked, licking the remnants of Tony's cum from his lips.

"Yes," Tony whispered, shivering in anticipation.

Needing to be inside of his mate, Nick growled, "Turn around."

Sensing a change in Nick's mood, Tony licked his lips nervously, but turned on his stomach, bracing himself for what was to come.

Tucking a pillow under Tony's hips, Nick straddled his lover's legs, admiring his mate's beautiful body, silky skin and pert buttocks. And it was all his.

Kneeling up, Nick licked and kissed Tony's neck, moving to his shoulder blade. He smiled when he drew a moan from Tony. Slowly, he moved his tongue down Tony's spine, enjoying the feel of him shivering. When he'd reached the end of Tony's long, elegant back, he parted Tony's legs and knelt behind his lover's beautifully splayed legs.

Grinning wickedly at what he was about to do, Nick cupped Tony's perfectly rounded buttocks and let his thumbs skim the crease, teasing his lover. Parting the cheeks slowly, Nick leaned forward and blew gently across the newly-exposed opening.

"Fuck…" Tony's voice was muffled by the pillow he was laying on face down, goose-bumps breaking out across his tanned skin.

Smiling, Nick moved his tongue over Tony's tight hole. Hearing his mate moan, Nick pushed his tongue inside his hole and tasted him. Looking up, Nick licked his lips. "Mmmm."

Sitting back, Nick grabbed the lube that was sitting on the nightstand, and drizzled some on his fingers. Parting Tony's buttocks again, he teased the pink whorl before inserting one finger slowly, swirling it around to loosen his lover up. When he heard Tony gasp, Nick grinned. "You like that, don't you?"

Quickly reaching the end of his rope, Tony growled back at his teasing mate. "Hurry it up, damnit!" Unable to resist, Tony clenched around Nick's finger, reveling in the delicious intrusion.

Inserting a second finger, Nick scratched the inside of Tony's hole lightly, satisfied when he heard moan. Moving harder and faster, he stretched and scissored his fingers. A third finger soon followed, stretching Tony even further. After a few minutes, Nick pulled his fingers out and rubbed some lube on his hard and throbbing cock.

Positioning himself behind Tony's upturned buttocks, Nick grabbed his slick cock and aligned it with his lover's entrance. Laying a hand on Tony's lower back, He slowly penetrated him, burying himself inside of his lover. Feeling Tony's muscles tense around his cock, Nick gently massage his mate's lower back. "Relax, babe. Push back against me."

Following Nick's lead, Tony started to relax, purring under his mate's soft touches and loving words.

Pulling back, Nick trusted back into Tony, teasing him with shallow strokes.

"Nick… faster," Tony begged, throwing his head back, drawing in desperate breaths.

Nick didn't reply but kept moving slowly, snickering when Tony started to whine.

"Please…Nick, please," Tony whimpered.

"Impatient much?" Nick asked.

Tony growled, "You're…killing me, please."

Taking pity on Tony's predicament, Nick started to move faster and harder, finding and hitting Tony's prostate every time, making his lover groan and moan.

Lowering a hand to Tony's prick, Nick stroked his lover brutally, giving his mate the kind of touch he needed to find release.

"Oh…god…I'm…," Tony cried out, clenching painfully around Nick's cock, coming in his lover's hand.

Grunting at the tight, hot feel of Tony squeezing him, Nick threw his head back, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Tony," Nick cried out, "I'll…have…can't." With a final hard thrust, Nick stilled and came inside of his mate in spurt after heated spurt.

Trembling and feeling weak, Nick collapsed on top of Tony, panting and not able to move a muscle. A few minutes later of catching his breath, Nick pushed himself up and slowly pulled out of Tony, making sure his lover was okay.

When he was satisfied, Nick kissed his lover's nape. "Turn around… look at me," he whispered.

Tony shifted slowly, feeling as if he'd just run a marathon. Once he was lying on his back, he smiled at Nick. Cupping the alpha's cheek tenderly, Tony whispered, "That was…I'm…I never," he tried to express what he was feeling but Tony was at a loss for words, tears running down his cheeks.

Nick leaned forward and kissed the tears away. "I love you, Tony."

Biting his lip, Tony smiled tremulously. "Love you, too," he whispered.

Nick devoured his mouth, moving his tongue inside. Tony returned his kiss, tongues tangling, playing a sensual game.

As they kissed and cuddled, Nick felt a burning sensation on the top of his hand and smiled. The tattoo of two dragons intertwined with each other appeared on his hand.

"Wow," Tony said, staring down at the majestic creatures. "That is so cool." Crying out, he glanced at his own hand when he felt a sting. He'd been told about the bonding tattoos between mates, but watching and feeling it happen was awe-inspiring and unforgettable. "This means we're are bonded now, right?"

"Forever," Nick whispered, kissing his mate passionately.

Tony smiled when they broke apart. "I like the sound of that… _forever_." Tony had never felt like he truly belonged until he'd been caught by Nick. Maybe this alpha-mating thing was not so bad, he thought. Not that he'd be admitting it to Nick anytime soon.

Lying down next to Tony, Nick wrapped his arms around his mate and lover. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll watch over you," he said softly against Tony's forehead.

Tony snuggled into Nick's chest and closed his eyes, letting his mate's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Looking down at his sleeping mate, Nick smiled. A few minutes later, he looked out the window at the bright sunshine and magnificent blue skies, tears glistering in his eyes. "Thank you, Arnou, for answering my prayers."

TBC.


	7. Possession

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Seven: Possession.  
Fandom: CSI Miami/NCIS.  
Parings: Gibbs/Ryan.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Prompt: My body aches for sex and it's giving off some scent that is driving everyone, male and female crazy.  
Kink: Werewolves, in heat, transformation, intense desire and sex.  
Warnings: Supernatural, slash, language, werewolves in transformation.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse. This story was written for ROK.

Ryan woke up disoriented, trying to remember where he was. Turning in the bed, he looked around. _Shit_, he thought, as he snuggled into the soft bedding.

It had been a few days since his pack had left him here in this strange place. He was no closer to understanding why Nick would leave him behind, but he knew that his alpha must've had a good reason. Sighing, Ryan reminded himself that he'd never doubt Nick's decisions, before... and he wasn't going to start now.

Sitting up, he moaned when his head started pounding. Gripping his head, he realized that his throat was still as dry as the desert wind. He'd lied down that afternoon and taken a nap, in hopes that he would feel better when he awoke. He was sick, far away from home and stuck in a strange place. Great!

Wait… werewolves never got sick. Maybe someone had slipped him something in his drink last night. Damn.

Trying to stand up, he had to grab a hold of one of the bed pillars as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Fuck," he cursed. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered quietly.

Stumbling into the bath room, he looked at himself in the mirror; he looked terrible. Splashing water on his face, he tried to dismiss the nausea and stomachache. This was starting to look bad.

The worse he felt, the more he was convinced that someone slipped him something in his drink or food. He was in a strange place without friends or pack members to look out for him. He didn't know if he could trust anyone here.

Getting dressed, he walked out of the room and tried to act normally, like nothing was wrong with him.

As he made his way down the hallway towards the dining room, he didn't notice when the woman walking by him, stopped and turned around, stalked after him, sniffing the air. Hearing a noise, Ryan turned around and frowned at the woman's strange behavior. A low, menacing growl made them both look up. Morgan was walking towards them, glaring at the woman. Without another word, she rushed off.

"Hi, Morgan," Ryan greeted the man.

Morgan growled again, right before he moved into Ryan's personal space, sniffing him. Picking up the most wonderful fragrance he'd ever smelled, Morgan felt all of his senses sharpen.

"Uhm…Morgan?" Ryan asked cautiously, not liking the vibes he was getting from the pack beta.

Morgan jerked out of his trance, looked down and rubbed his neck. Even as his body felt inflamed and aroused, he stepped back. He couldn't make a move on his alpha's mate. It would likely spell his death if Gibbs caught him. But damn… the smaller wolf smelled so good.

"Got to go. Sorry for that," Morgan growled and made a swift exit.

Wondering what on Earth was going on with these strange people, Ryan shook his head and continued down the hallway. As his head continued to pound, Ryan realized that he really didn't care what everyone was doing or thinking. He was still feeling so bad; he'd much rather have gone back to bed. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Watching Scotty approach, he tried to smile. "Hey, Scotty."

Scotty nodded in greeting and walked past him. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and lifted his nose in the air. Growling, he licked his lips and turned around, walking back towards their newest wolf. "Ryan, wait up."

Ryan slowed down until Scotty was walking next to him, rubbing his arm against his. The enforcer felt the heat radiating off the young wolf. As his cock hardened and arousal spread through him, Scotty smiled seductively, gazing intently into Ryan's eyes.

At the end of the hall, Gibbs exited his office and watched as Scotty walked very close to his mate… too close. As jealousy soared through him, Gibbs had to use all of his will power to prevent his claws and canines descend.

"Scotty!" he bellowed, a sound that reverberated throughout the manor. "Get away from him! Now!"

Scotty looked up straight into his alpha's eyes, blazing fire. Blushing, he lowered his head submissively. "Uhm…I'm…sorry…I didn't," Scotty stammered, waiting for Gibbs' punishment to fall upon him.

"Quiet!" Gibbs glared at him. "Leave, now!"

Turning around, Scotty ran down the hallway, getting away from his angry alpha as quickly as he could. Damn, he shook his head. He'd never, ever disrespected his alpha that way. Oh, God, he groaned. If Tim found out about this little episode, he'd be in the dog house for good.

Enraged, Gibbs stalked towards his mate, very aware of why the other wolves were going crazy around Ryan. His mate was in heat. The alpha growled when he saw another man approach his mate. Terrified, the man scattered off, knowing that his leader would punish him later.

Breathing in his mate's delicious scent, Gibbs moved close to Ryan, getting into his personal space.

Sensing the anger radiating off the alpha, Ryan backed off, not sure what to think. "Gibbs?" he said softly.

Deaf to his mate's trepidation, Gibbs pressed his body against the smaller wolf, letting his mate's heat and scent surround him.

Alarmed, Ryan snapped, "Stop that!" Not sure if he should be more afraid at offending the man or being consumed by the aggressive ardor and passion he saw in the alpha's eyes. For a second, Ryan noticed that his headache had abated somewhat, but the infernal heat and itchiness remained.

Realizing that he had his mate cornered, Gibbs shook his head and backed off. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't force his mate to bond, and he was going to keep that vow come hell or high water.

Clearing his throat, he tried to shake off the urge to jump his mate. Looking into Ryan's eyes, he tried to smile. "Let's get some dinner," Gibbs suggested. Laying a hand on Ryan's lower back, he nudged him forward, unable to resist touching his mate every chance he got.

As they entered, Ryan saw Morgan, Scotty, Tim and several other men and women sitting around a large dining table. They all stood when Gibbs walked in and headed for his place at the head of the table. Pointing to an empty chair to the right of his place, Gibbs spoke to Ryan. "That is your place."

Ryan pulled back the chair, but remained standing, not sure what to do.

Taking his place, Gibbs sat down, followed by the other wolves. Ryan sat down and looked around, noticing how everyone was staring at him. Some were licking their lips, while others just looked at him, pupils dilated.

Gibbs glared at his pack and growled, making it very clear just who Ryan belonged to. "Let's eat."

During the dinner, Gibbs realized that while the conversation flowed easily, many of his pack were quietly fixated on his mate. Maybe letting Ryan out of his room while in heat had not been a good idea. At first, Gibbs had thought that Ryan would realize his problem, but when the man showed no sign of comprehension at his predicament, Gibbs had wanted to groan in pain. He was torn. If he told Ryan that he was in heat, he'd have to explain that he was his mate. However, if he didn't say anything, Ryan would continue to wander the compound, blithely unaware of the havoc he was creating.

Deciding to wait another day or so, Gibbs had tried to keep a close eye on Ryan, making sure that no one intimidated his quiet, mate. What he had not anticipated was that Ryan's scent would be so overpowering. In hours, Ryan's scent was affecting everyone he came into contact with. Damn. He would have to talk to Ryan about this matter.

During dinner, Ryan's symptoms only got worse. Feeling hot and restless, he found it very hard to focus, let alone eat.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, concerned with his mate's elevate temperature and flushed skin.

Looking away, Ryan rubbed his neck anxiously. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," he lied. He fidgeted for a few minutes, sweat dampening his shirt, heat muddling his thoughts.

Desperate for relief, he stood up suddenly. His mind couldn't get beyond how hot and itchy his skin felt; the persistent tingling that was driving him crazy. Overwhelmed by the heat burning through him, Ryan stood and ripped his shirt open, oblivious to where he was. Struggling to get the shirt off his arms, he tore through the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs hissed between clenched teeth.

Looking at the alpha, Ryan blinked, confused and panting. "I'm so hot. Something's wrong with me."

The rest of the pack looked at Ryan wide-eyed. They heard Morgan's low, aroused moan even as the beta licked his lips obscenely.

Growling, Gibbs stood up and took Ryan's hand, dragging his mate out of the room. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

When they entered the master suite, Gibbs turned to his mate. The moment for their _conversation_ had arrived. "We need to talk."

"Not now," Ryan said, biting his lips to stop from moaning out loud.

Gibbs looked pointedly at Ryan. He knew that his mate was in heat, but the other wolf should have shown a little more restraint – especially in front of the pack.

Barely hearing Gibbs' warning tone, Ryan looked down at his hard, throbbing cock. His only thought was that he needed relief immediately or he'd go insane.

"I'm sorry," he whispered painfully, knowing how inappropriately he'd behaved in the dining room, but unable to control his impulses. "I just can't help it."

Ryan closed his eyes, desperate for Gibbs to leave the room so he could take himself in hand. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from ripping his pants open and stroking his prick.

"You don't do that in a room full of people. You're my mate," Gibbs growled, realizing to late what he just had said.

"I'm your what?" Ryan asked shocked. Another thought beat persistently at his mind. Mate… mate… _Oh, God._ "Is that why Nick left me with you?"

Gibbs nodded his head. "Yeah."

Ryan got more and more uncomfortable as time passed. Shit. Pacing up and down the unfamiliar room, Ryan could only think - _why won't he leave?_ As Gibbs settled in a chair across from him, he realized that the alpha was not going to be leaving anytime soon. Not able to restrain himself any longer, he dropped his pants in seconds and wrapped his hand around his hard, throbbing cock. Stroking up and down, Ryan threw his head back, moaning and desperate for release.

"_Oh,_ _yeah_.. That feels good," Ryan hissed.

Stunned, Gibbs looked at him, not able to tear his eyes away from his mate's hard-muscled body and his hand wrapped around his cock. With a deep growl, he swiftly moved towards his mate, wrapping his arms around him and devoured his mouth.

"You're mine," he growled between kisses.

Pulling back, Gibbs lowered his hand, nudging Ryan's hand out of the way. Stroking his mate's hot, silky prick, he leaned forward and commanded softly, "Come for me."

Ryan didn't know whether it was Gibbs' touch or his heated command that tipped him over the edge, but with a growl, he came all over Gibbs' hand. "Oh, fuck," he cried out, his body shivering in response to the best orgasm he'd had in years.

Pulling his mate closer into his embrace, Gibbs smiled as he rested his chin on Ryan's weary shoulder. "Did you feel it?" he asked softly, feeling much more at peace now that he had his mate in his arms.

Instead of answering the alpha, Ryan grabbed Gibbs' right hand and started to lick it clean.

Moaning at the erotic sight and feel of Ryan's tongue moving over his fingers, Gibbs felt his cock harden and twitch. The young man took one finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Gibbs tipped his head back, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"Oh… shit," he panted, knowing he was getting very close to cumming. Grabbing Ryan's hand, he dragged his mate towards the bed. Quickly, Gibbs helped Ryan strip what little clothing he had on and laid him on the bed. Shedding his own clothes, he climbed on top of Ryan, straddling his hips.

Needing to touch every inch of his mate, Gibbs moved his hands up and down Ryan's body, delighted with the silky skin. Leaning down, he caught Ryan's mouth in a heated kiss. "I'm going to make you mine, forever," he vowed.

Ryan arched his back when Gibbs kissed and licked his chest, slowly moving down, teasing him. When he grabbed the lube laying on the nightstand, Ryan moaned, the sight making him clench his muscles in anticipation.

Gibbs let some of the clear liquid dripped on his fingers. Slowly, he inserted one finger and began to stretch him his mate. He felt Ryan's muscle contract around his finger.

"Shhh, relax," Gibbs whispered, trying to reassure his mate.

When he felt Ryan relax, he inserted a second finger, stretching him even further. A third finger followed, which he slowly moved in and out.

"Oh…please…get on…," Ryan panted, "_Fuck!_"

"Be patient, my little wolf," Gibbs snickered.

Satisfied that Ryan was stretched enough, he pulled back his fingers and moved his hands up Ryan's chest again. Gibbs smiled when he heard Ryan growl, enjoying his mate's impatience.

Hoping to push Gibbs along, Ryan grabbed his mate's arms, inadvertently moving his sharp nails over Gibbs' bare flesh, drawing blood.

Gibbs threw his head back and howled, the scent of his blood and his mate searing into his brain. Suddenly aroused and out of control, Gibbs transformed into a werewolf in a blinding rush of light and energy.

Feeling Gibbs energy slamming into him, Ryan transformed, too, and in seconds, there were two werewolves sitting on the bed. Ryan had never had that happened. Feeling afraid, Ryan leaped off the bed and moved to the far corner of the room, where he cowered before the alpha.

Watching his mate run from him, Gibbs leapt of the bed and pinned him to the ground, afraid to let the other wolf go. In their animal form, their scents and instincts were much fiercer. This made Gibbs all the more desperate to claim his mate and complete the bonding.

Ryan tried to push him off, but the alpha was too strong for him, too powerful to knock back. Growling, he flashed Gibbs his canines, but his mate wasn't impressed.

Biting Ryan's shoulder to keep him in place, Gibbs was ready to take his mate then and there. When Ryan looked up at him with fear in his eyes, Gibbs reared back, shocked that he'd been about to force his mate to bond.

Licking and biting softly, Gibbs tried to calm his mate down, and asking him silently for forgiveness. Ryan responded by moving his paws up and down Gibbs muscled chest. The alpha saw it as a sign that his mate forgave him.

Pulling back, he slowly turned Ryan around and positioned himself behind his mate, slowly pushing his hard, throbbing cock inside of him. He started to move in and out slowly, keeping a steady pace.

Ryan growled and yelped, pushing back against his mate, quietly begging for the alpha to move faster and harder.

Gibbs complied, pounding his hard cock into his lover. Every time he hit Ryan's prostate, his mate growled and panted.

On the edge, Gibbs threw back his head and howled, cumming inside of his mate before collapsing on top of him.

Slowly, both werewolves transformed back to their human form, lying together for several minutes on the cold floor, neither able to move a muscle. A few minutes later, Gibbs stood and carried Ryan to the bed. He laid his mate down gently and slid in beside him, taking the younger man in his arms. "I love you," Gibbs whispered into Ryan's damp hair.

"Love you, too," Ryan mumbled, sounding very sleepy.

Gibbs was still smiling when he felt a burning sensation on top of his right hand. He heard Ryan hiss and hold up his own hand.

Smiling at his mate, Ryan watched with curiosity as a symbol of two tigers appeared on his hand.

"The tiger is our symbol," Gibbs explained.

Ryan moved his hand over the pack tattoo that covered the entire left side of Gibbs' chest. Admiring the tiger, he said with wonder. "And a powerful symbol it is."

"This means that we are mated forever," Gibbs said softly, needing to reaffirm the enormity of what their bonding meant to him. "There is no bond stronger than the one between two mates. I will kill anyone who comes between us."

Gazing into his mate's eyes, Ryan nodded in agreement, accepting the bond and the role Gibbs would play in his life. "I'm yours for eternity."

TBC.


	8. A Soul Devided

Alphas And Their Mates series.  
Chapter Eight: A Soul Divided.  
Fandom: CSI/Criminal Minds/NCIS/CSI Miami/CSI New York/Cold Case.  
Parings: Nick/Tony, Gibbs/Ryan, Horatio/Speed, Greg/Mac, Don/Danny, Tim/Scotty.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Two werewolves still missing a part of their souls, their hearts.  
Warnings: Supernatural, slash, language, werewolves in transformation.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia thanks girl.  
Author's note: Second part of my were verse.

Wolfram Mansion-Miami.

Warrick stepped onto the porch in front of the mansion, enjoying the morning sun. He smiled as he watched Danny and Don sitting on the grass, so engrossed with each other - they didn't even noticed two young cubs sneaking up on them. Before he could move to stop the two kids from attacking Danny and Don, their mothers appeared and dragged them back home.

Noticing Mac and Greg walking up the path towards the house, he sighed. It was moments like this when he regretted not having found his mate. Even though he didn't begrudge his brothers from having found their mates, it did make it harder on him. Everywhere he looked, there were bonded mates touching softly, whispering secrets, smiling shyly at each other. Damn it! He wanted that, too.

Letting his eyes roam over the garden, Warrick spotted Nick and Tony lying on a hammock, the alpha looking down at his sleeping mate, who was curled up next to him.

Sadly, Warrick lowered his head and sighed.

"Warrick, are you okay?" Speed asked, coming out of the house with Horatio.

Warrick smiled at his brother and Horatio, feeling a pang of jealousy when he saw the big smile on Speed's face. He'd never seen the enforcer so happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… you know," he shrugged his shoulders. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, but he didn't want to dampen anyone else's mood with his dark musings.

"You'll find your mate," Speed reassured him, sensing what was on the beta's mind. He'd noticed how restless Warrick had become lately, now all his brothers had mates – and he didn't

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said, smiling, but it didn't sound very convincing.

Speed wrapped his arm around Warrick's shoulder. "You know there is someone out there that is perfect for you."

"Thanks." Warrick smiled at his brother. He knew that Speed meant well, but he wasn't so sure… Maybe he just wasn't meant to have a mate…

_Damn._

Lunar Mansion-Washington DC.

Morgan looked at his alpha and mate seated at the other end of the dining table. They were happy. Damn, would he ever be that happy?

"Morgan. Is something bothering you?" Scotty asked him softly.

"Uhm, what?" Morgan looked at Scotty.

The enforcer smiled at his brother. "You're miles away. Where did you go?"

Smiling, Morgan shook his head. "Nowhere. I'm right here."

"Yeah, right," McGee said, smirking.

"Can't fool either of you, can I?" Morgan replied with a sigh.

Scotty shook his head. "Nope, so spill. What's troubling you?"

Morgan sighed and let his eyes wandered towards Gibbs and Ryan again. "I wonder… well… I wonder what it's like to be that happy."

Scotty smiled, knowing how lonely he'd felt before he'd found his own mate. "You will find your mate," he said softly.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if Reid is my mate," Morgan shrugged his shoulders.

Tim looked surprised. "You feel the pull when you're with him?"

"No, but he is good for me," Morgan said as a matter-of-fact.

"So, you're okay spending the rest of your life with someone you know isn't your mate?" Scotty asked him surprised.

"No…I don't…I'm not sure," Morgan sighed.

"Are you happy when you're with him?" Tim asked him.

Morgan looked at his brothers. "I don't know what I feel… comfortable, maybe? We have great sex and he doesn't ask for much."

"Yeah, but you don't feel the _pull_ so he isn't your mate," Scotty stated.

Morgan shook his head. "No, I don't feel the pull," he said with a sigh.

"That should answer your question," Tim put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You will find your mate. I'm sure of it."

"God, I hope you're right," Morgan whispered.

Wolfram Mansion-Miami.

"Warrick?" Gil approached the beta. "Something bothering you? It's late and you're still outside," the older man said.

"You're still outside, too." Warrick smiled at Gil.

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "You know… old wolves don't need much sleep anymore."

Nudging Gil's shoulder with his own, Warrick shook his head. "You're not old."

"Oh, my dear friend, I wish you were right," Gil said with a sigh.

The beta looked at Gil, concern evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Well, this old man is feeling his age. I think it's time to find a successor, someone to take my place as an advisor." Gil sat down in one of the chairs on the porch.

Warrick looked at Gil with sad eyes; he knew what this meant. Since werewolves lived a very long time, they normally didn't die of natural causes. Therefore, whenever a werewolf decided that his life's work was done, he would ask to die at the hand of the pack leader.

Gil caught the beta's look. "Warrick? It's not what your thinking," he said with a smile. "I don't want to die… Not yet. Retirement sound much more appealing."

Warrick sighed in relief, feeling as if he'd received a reprieve. "Damn. I'm glad."

"Now, what's bothering you?" Gil asked him.

Warrick shrugged. "Nothing."

"Warrick Brown, I've known you ever since Nick _made_ you a hundred years ago. Don't start lying to me now," Gil warned him.

Warrick looked away from his friend, embarrassed. "I'm jealous," he confessed.

Gil nodded his head. "I can understand that. All your brothers found mates, and you're feeling left behind."

"Yeah," Warrick sighed.

"You're feeling lonely at this moment, convinced you'll never find _your mate_," Gil continued.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Gil knew what was bothering his young friend. Some werewolves spent a lifetime without finding their mates, ending up lonely and bitter - no cubs to carry on their name, no place in history.

"You'll find your mate," the older man said, trying to ease his friend's worries.

Warrick shrugged. "I hope you're right." Turning around, he sighed wearily. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for the talk."

"Always, my friend, always." Gil smiled at him.

~.~

Early next morning, a good looking, young man, with dark skin and well-defined muscle, arrived at the front gate, asking for Horatio.

Warrick walked up to one of the guards standing by the gate. "What does he want?"

The guard lowered his head, showing his submission to the beta. When Warrick touched his shoulder, the guard looked up. "He wants to speak with Speed's mate."

Warrick walked closer to the gate, and what he saw, made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

_His mate had found him. _

Warrick smiled at the younger man through the gate, carefully sniffing the air as he got closer to his mate.

"What is your business with Horatio Caine?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check; he didn't want to scare him off.

"He is my boss, and I need to talk to him," the young man answered.

"Open the gate," Warrick ordered.

When the gate opened, Warrick stepped forward to greet his future mate. "I'm Warrick Brown."

"I'm Eric Delko," the young man said, shaking his hand.

Warrick grinned wolfishly. "Well, Eric Delko, welcome to the pack."

THE END.


End file.
